Crystal clear
by CaliTacui
Summary: Danny invites Sam and Tucker to go skating. Thats pretty much it XD DXS


**This is my official first story! XD **

**I just wanna thank you all for reading (: 3**

**!NO FLAMES!**

**Review/Favorite – thanks (:**

As Sam is putting books in her locker, Danny slowly approaches behind her.

"BOO!" Danny screams as it startles Sam and drops her books.

"Thanks." Sam says and picks the books up. She turns to face him. The raven haired boy just laughs.

**==SAM'S POV==**

'How can he just stare at me like that and not feel anything? I bet he's thinking about Paulina right now. She's such a shallow witch.' Sam thinks to herself.

"So," Danny starts. "I'm inviting you and Tucker to go skating tonight. Want to come?" Danny says with a smile. He has such a smile that makes me melt in seconds. I just smile.

"Sure." I say.

"Great!" Danny says and walks to class.

_Clueless._

He was so clueless it makes me want to just slap him and say how I feel. He'll figure it out soon.

**==DANNY'S POV==**

Finally I asked her. I just want Tucker to come along so it won't be awkward. Tonight will be the day I tell Sam I love her.

==**END POV==**

As Danny is deep in thought, Sam sneaks up behind him.

"WAKE UP!" Sam shouts as Danny jumps.

"Fine! Truce." Danny laughs.

Afterschool they both walk home in the pouring rain. Danny was excited and scared to tell Sam how he felt about her.

**==SAM'S POV==**

"Here my darling! I have something for you to wear tonight." My annoying mother exclaims.

"Not another pink frilly dress, mom." I say as I roll my eyes.

"Don't be silly, I got you a pink frilly skirt!" My mother chuckles.

"No." I simply say and walk upstairs.

"WHY CANT YOU BE A NORMAL TEENAGE GIRL!" My mom cries. I go to my room and see what to wear. I get my new purple top out and my favorite pair of jeans along with my new black leather jacket. 'Perfect.' I think to myself.

**==At the skating rank==**

As soon as my mother drops me off, I run inside from the cold.

"Hey, Is Danny here yet?" I say as Tucker approaches me.

"Not yet. He's getting ready for you." Tucker jokes. I lightly punch him in the arm.

"Shut up. I've told you. Don't joke about him." I say in a serious tone. He just chuckles.

"Whatever you say" Tucker says and walks away. "Lovebirds." He mutters under his breath. I just roll my eyes and turn around just to see my favorite boy.

"Hey." Danny says. I just smile at his bright blue eyes. He just pulls me into the rank. I blush as he's holding my hand in the rank. He lets go gently and I think he's blushing too.

"Lovebirds." Tucker says as he skates around the rank. Danny starts to skate. As I'm about to get off the edge, I remember something.

_Crap! _I think to myself. I suck at skating. How could I just remember this now? How am I going to—

"Need some help?" Danny asks with a goofy smile and interrupts my thoughts.

"I'm not so good at skating." I say softly.

"I'll help!" Danny says and grabs my hand. "Just move your feet. Left, right, left, right."

**(A/N: I'm too lazy to show you guys how to skate. Sorry to get your hopes up! ^.^)**

I do what he says and I gently move left and right. I start to skate faster and faster. "This is actually pretty fun!" I exclaim.

Danny just smiles and continues helping me until I get the hang of it. I finally let go of his hand and skate, until this big obnoxious guy comes and pushes me. I then lose balance of my skates and I start to fall until—

"Sam! Are you ok?" Danny says. I open my eyes and see that Danny's holding me. I try to hold a blush.

"I'm fine, thanks." I respond. We just stay at the position, lost in each other's eyes. I move my eyes right and left into his. He smirks and leans down capturing his lips with mine. My eyes widen but eventually close and respond to his kiss. He then helps me stand up straight while kissing me gently. I nibble on his bottom lip and he lets me in. As we're kissing we hear a sound of a snapshot. We stop kissing and we see Tucker.

"Thank you, technology." Tucker says and chuckles. I give him a look and he runs away tripping on the floor. Danny and I just laugh. He pecks my lips slowly and we skate away.

It was crystal clear.

**That was awesome and corny XD. It was also worth it. Oh, and merry christmas peoplee!**

**I thank you, and so does bob. SAY HI BOB! *bob waves* okay thats enough bob *pushes him away***

**THANK YOU!**

**-_A_**


End file.
